Someday
by Fire Child
Summary: A peek into the Outer's home between Super S and Stars.


Someday by Firechild Rating: K 

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is sadly not mine, alas...

Setsuna held up the skirt. "Nice pin stripe," she said admiringly. It was very pretty. The skirt was a soft navy with a thin grey stripe, and very luxurious fabric. Michiru smiled. "You should see the matching jacket. I also got the pearl gray chemise for underneath." The volinist smiled at the thought of her latest acquistion and sipped her tea. It was raining outside, and the wind was picking up. The artist was all but huddled around the cup, trying to savor it's warmth. Setsuna laughed and handed Michiru the chenille throw she had over her knees. "Here, it looks like you need this more than I do." Michiru gave her friend and housemate a look of gratitude and cuddled under the throw. "Arrigatou."

"So you just want to take up the hem?" asked Setuna, folding the fabric of the garment in place. Michiru nodded. "Just an inch or so. I don't want it too short, but the length is longer than I like." Setsuna nodded and pulled out her pincushion. Michiru watched the time senshi pin the skirt. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulders. "Haruka," she said smiling. The racer planted a quick kiss on her lover's cheek. "Do you know where the masking tape is?" Michiru frowned. "Not in the utility drawer?" "Nope," said the blonde, looking out the rain covered window. "Not in the kitchen, garage..."

"Check Hotaru's room," Setsuna chimed in, looking up from her work. "If it's anywhere, it made it's way there. I swear she must have a black hole or something underneath her bed that eats things." The racer chuckled and nodded her thanks and made her way back to the stairs. Michiru still felt warm from Haruka's touch. She had finally quit shivering. Setsuna lifted an eyebrow and smiled.

"Those roses by the swing look so sad," commented Michiru, looking out the window again. In the dusk, the white petals drooped so low, Michiru was afraid they were going to be ruined by all the rain. It had been pouring all day. "They'll be ok," said Setsuna, looking outside as well. "They're not completely dead yet, from the rain or me," Setsuna scowled. "Despite the fact Haruka thinks I kill every plant I touch." Michiru smiled, remembering her mate's words at the craft fair. Michiru had divulged the racer's words to Setsuna, just for the fun of seeing it come back to Haruka. The musician was always amused at the coy little game of sarcasm her mate and best friend played. It was some of the best entertainment Michiru could get without having to pay for it.

Haruka came back down the stairs, looking triumphant she held up the procured item. "Found it," she said happily, settling down into the couch besides Michiru. "And the hunter returns with her prey," quipped Setsuna, as she stuck in her last pin. "And I'm done," she sighed. "Now to sew." Haruka turned on the side table lamp, frowning at the loss of light from outside. "Shouldn't Hotaru be home by now?" Michiru nodded, with a small look of worry eteched on her face. Setsuna stood and stretched, and place a comforting hand on the aqua haired woman's shoulder. "I'm sure she fine," said Setuna with a small smile. Haruka snorted and gave the time senshi a smug look. "Yes, the all knowing time senshi would know that, wouldn't she?" Setuna growled softly and turned to face the blonde. "Better than the princess of Uranus who...,"

But Setsuna was interrupted by the sound of giggles from the driveway. Michiru sat down her cup. "Oh Good Lord," she muttered. There standing on the front porch, closing their umbrellas was Hotaru and Chibiusa. The duo were not only drenched from the rain, but covered from the bottom of their skirts down in mud. "Puddle jumping," groaned Haruka. "The both of them," sighed Setsuna, putting a hand to her forehead. "They should know better." Haruka grunted. "Does that ever stop any kid?" "No," said Setsuna. She picked up the skirt and her sewing kit. "I'll go call Usagi...," said the time senshi and scurried up the stairs. "She would," said Haruka, rolling her eyes. The senshi of embrace shook her head and chuckled softly and planted a kiss on Haruka's cheek. "Go start a bath," she sighed. "And come back with towels. They're soaked." "Hai," said Haruka, taking off for the stairs as well.

Michiru went to the front door and opened it. "Hotaru!" she said sternly, leaning against the door frame. The pair jumped at the senshi of Neptune's words. It took all Michiru's had to not flinch at the sight of her daughter and Small Lady. They looked worse than when she had seen them through the window. Michiru knew their socks were never going to come clean. "Michiru-momma!" stammered Hotaru. The senshi of destruction cheeks were turning red. "Chibiusa and I..." "went and found the biggest mud puddles in the park!" said Chibiusa happily." "We had a lot of fun." It was then Chibiusa realized Michiru was not sharing in on their joy. She gulped. "We're in trouble, aren't we?"

Michiru smiled. The joy in their eyes made her heart melt. "No," she said. "But don't think you're off the hook. You two have to get a bath and get the mud off your clothes before we put them in the wash." She looked down at the bottom of their skirts. The mud looked even thicker up close. The two girls nodded, relieved. "Come on, and let's get those shoes off," said Michiru, gesturing to the seat on the porch. They both nodded and Michiru helped the two take off their shoes and ruined socks.

Haruka came outside with the towels. "So I see my ducks finally came home," she winked at the two girls, who giggled. "Haruka-pappa!" said Hotaru, running over and giving her a hug. "Oi oi," said Haruka. "Now I'm muddy," she said, flicking off a few spots from her dark jeans. "Do I get a bath too?" she teased Michiru. "Only if you go jump in a few mud puddles," said Michiru, picking up one of the towels and taking down Chibiusa's odangos. Hotaru took a towel herself and began to towel off her face and neck. "Bellyflop!" cried Haruka, gesturing wildly with her arms as she imitated how she would jump in the mud. This sent the two girls into a fit of giggles. "Haruka-san!" said Chibiusa. "You really wouldn't do that, would you?" Haruka smiled and looked out into the rain. "Not tonight, koneko-chan. Tonight I have two girls who need a bath." Haruka eyed her daughter. "And one who has to the dishes after supper." "...Hai," said Hotaru, dropping her head. Michiru made a small noise that sounded like a snort. "Just because you don't like doing the dishes yourself doesn't mean you can give them away as punishments." Haruka grinned cheekily at her mate and blew a kiss. She stood and held open the door as Michiru marched the two into the warmth of the house.

"Ok girls, bath time," said Haruka. "Hotaru, you can use our bath, Chibiusa, you know where the other bathroom is." The two girls nodded and took off for the stairs. "Be careful and don't get that mud anywhere," called Michiru after the pink and purple hair as they disappeared up the stairs. "Kids," sighed Haruka. Michiru looked up to her lover. "And I bet you didn't pull the same thing when you were little," teased Michiru. Haruka gave her mate a disapproving look. "Well, at least...I was riding something when I went through the mud," she admitted shamefully. Michiru groaned and slipped her arms around Haruka's waist. Haruka looked at the pile of dirty towels and wet jackets on the floor next to the door. "Good thing we have hardwood floors," "Yes, but that requires mopping," mumbled Michiru from her hiding place in Haruka's shoulder. "We can leave that to Setsuna," chided Haruka. "Since she took off after the girls were spotted."

"Or hire a maid," broke in the senshi of time as she came down the stairs. "I laid clothes out for the both of them. I just hope they don't get sick from this," Michiru nodded, not looking up from where she was cuddled in Haruka's arms. "I couldn't get ahold of Usagi, she's out for the evening. Mamoru's coming to pick up Chibiusa after he finishes his paperwork at the university." "So he's still going to Harvard?" asked Haruka. Setsuna nodded. "He leaves in a week." "Usagi's not happy at all," said Michiru. She looked up to Haruka's face. "Her eyes are so full of emotion, though she put on a brave face when she told me." Haruka sighed. "It's an honour for him to be chosen, but the prince..." "Must make his own decisions," said Setsuna sadly. She bent down and picked up the towels, dumping them into a laundry basket she had been carrying with the girls clothes inside. "Do you want me to go start these?" Michiru looked up and shook her head. "The girls are going to do them. We're going to rinse out the mud first before they go in the washer." Setsuna nodded and headed for the utility room.

"I had better start them something warm," said the senshi of Neptune. She turned and smiled at Haruka. "Keep me company in the kitchen?" Haruka gave her lover a small smile. She loved to watch Michiru cook. It was always so relaxing to see the violinst being domestic. "I'm going to go check on those two first and make sure they're alright." She eyed the ceiling. "It's awfully quiet." Michiru nodded and headed into the kitchen as Haruka made her way back to the stairs. Upon entering the hallway, she heard the chime of Hotaru's computer. Apparently the two of them had made it out of their bath. Haruka knocked on Hotaru's door and pushed it open. She peered around the corner to see Hotaru pointing to something on the screen while Chibiusa was pulling a brush out of her backpack. "Feeling better?" she asked the pair. "Now that all your feathers are nice and dry." Chibiusa laughed and pulled the brush through her thick pink locks. "Much better," she said. She looked down to the purple shirt with a heart and jeans. "And Hotaru's clothes fit nicely." Hotaru laughed. "Just don't get attached, I like that shirt." Haruka chuckled. "And what are you doing Hime-chan?" rubbing the top of Hotaru's wet head, which was still halfway drapped in a towel. "Showing Chibiusa your new computer game," said Hotaru. "You know...the one you bought for uh, me." Haruka laughed nervously. "Shh...that's our little secret." She winked at Chibiusa. "Michiru-momma musn't know that Haruka-pappa buys video games for me then plays them herself," giggled Hotaru. The pink haired senshi smiled. "I won't say a word." "Good," said Haruka, giving Chibiusa a wink and a smile. "I know I can trust you."

Setsuna knocked on the door and entered. "Small Lady?" she called. "Hai!" said Chibiusa. "Pu!" The time senshi smiled and the pink haired girl went over to Setsuna. "Chibiusa, Mamoru said he would be running a little late to pick you up. Usagi's out for the evening, and he got some work to do before tomorrow." "Where is Odango anyways?" asked Haruka. "Out with the girls?" Setsuna shook her head. "Only Minako. Apparently she dragged Usagi off to some idol cd signing at a record store." "Figures," Haruka sighed. "What new idol is Minako obessesed with now?" "They're a pop group," said Hotaru. "Three boys. They're super popular right now, even in the elementary school." Haruka looked suprised. "Isn't that a bit too young to be obessesed fans?" "Nope!" said Chibiusa. "We need celebrities to look up to and admire!" "Besides," Chibiusa blushed. "They're really cute." Setsuna and Haruka just looked at each other, their expressions saying what they felt. Old. Haruka coughed. "Well, I'm going to help Michiru with dinner." Setsuna nodded. "And we three have clothes to wash." Chibiusa and Hotaru both groaned. Haruka just laughed and winked at Setsuna. "Have fun." The time senshi shot Haruka a small look of exasperation. Haruka escaped from the room while she could and made her way down to the kitchen.

Michiru was dropping in more benito flakes into the boiling water as Haruka straddled a barstool at the counter across from the stove. Haruka spied the cup of hot chocolate sitting next to the artist, steam still coming off the top. "Now that looks delicious," said the blonde racer as she stared at the chocolate, her fingers edging closer and closer to the cup. Michiru smiled and picked up the beverage and sat it in front of Haruka. "Taste it and see if it needs anything," Haruka sipped at the hot liquid and melted. "Hmm...don't think so." She smiled. "It's perfect," she said as she took another rather large drink of the chocolatey goodness. "Is it still pouring?" asked Michiru, dropping the vegetables from the cutting board into a pot. "Yes," said Haruka gloomily."I'm going to need a boat to get out to the car in the morning." Michiru smiled. "Or a mermaid to swim you there." "I have one of those," smiled Haruka. "Only she doesn't have fins," Haruka paused. "Or very small seashells." She eyed the off white sweater Michiru was wearing. "Now I wouldn't mind that." Michiru threw at potholder at the runner. "Hey!" yelped Haruka. "What was that for?" "You being you," said Michiru, stirring the broth. She reclaimed the potholder and poured the broth in with the vegetables. Haruka pouted. "Well, that's a new one. I didn't know I could get in trouble for just being me..."

"Well, that's easy enough. Just open your mouth," smiled Setsuna sweetly as she and the girls entered the kitchen. "That usually gets you in enough trouble." Michiru laughed softly at the comment as she went to the pantry and took out a loaf of bread. She handed a knife to Setsuna. "Here, you cut this loaf and we'll put them in the oven to warm. She then went to the fridge and took out a tube of cookie dough. "Now who wants sugar cookies?" "Me!" chimed in the two girls. Michiru handed the tube to Haruka along with the baking sheet. "You, the troublemaker, get to help them." Haruka pouted and went with the girls to the table to lay out the cookies. Setsuna watched Hotaru and Chibiusa scrambling for the cookie cutters Haruka had procured from the utensil drawer. "I can't believe you let all three kids at the cookies," said Setsuna as she cut the bread into thin slices. Michiru shrugged and stirred the soup. "She's the playmate, better her get drenched in sugar than us." Setsuna laughed and looked down at the ring on her finger. The promise ring they each wore for their vow to raise Hotaru. Setsuna smiled at the two kids making cookies as Haruka watched over their shoulders. They seemed to be doing just fine.

Michiru placed the baking sheet in the oven with the bread. When she leaned back up, Haruka handed her the cookie sheet. "We're done!" Michiru looked at the sugar cookies. There was a variety of shapes from hearts and bunnies to cute little stars. There was even some of their own design. Michiru was pretty sure one of them was supposed to look like a car. She knew who made that one. Good job," she said to Hotaru and Chibiusa, who were sitting at the table, chatting away. The two girls grinned. "We even put the sugar on top," said Hotaru. "Haruka-pappa said we could." "And they did great," said Haruka, admiring the cookies. "Nice and even." "So I see," said Setsuna, with approval. Michiru put the cookies in the oven and started the timer. Setuna put on the tea kettle on the stove. Michiru eyed the time senshi. "Well I had some hot cocoa..." Setsuna shook her head, "Not for me. I do need to get some sleep tonight. We have a big project at the observatory I have to help with all day tomorrow." "The meteor shower," said Haruka, setting back down at the counter. Setsuna nodded. "It's my last project before I start my new job Friday." "Which you still haven't told us what you're going to be doing," said the violinist.

Hotaru giggled. "I know!" "Hime-chan...," warned Setsuna. Hotaru clamped her hand over her mouth. "Oopsie." Haruka eyed her daughter. "Oh ho ho...now I have someone I can tickle the information out of." Hotaru's eyes grew wide and she shrieked as Haruka jumped off the barstool and headed towards her. The purple haired senshi took off for the living room as fast as her little feet could carry her. "You can't outrun the wind!" cried Haruka as she jumped over the coffee table to erase some of the distance between her and Hotaru. "No running in the house!" yelled Michiru. She sighed as she the bumping of furniture and what she thought what sounded like an 'ow' from Haruka. Setsuna smiled and added tea to the boiling water. "Chibiusa, will you go save Hotaru?" asked Michiru. "Make sure she doesn't get caught by Haruka..." She heard a crash and flinched. "Before it's too late."

The pink haired girl nodded and headed to the living room. "What's the matter, Setsuna? You've been awfully quiet about this new job. This isn't like you...at all," said Michiru softly. Setsuna cleared her throat. "I'm taking a job at Juuban," said Setsuna in a whisper. "As school nurse. So I can be close...," she broke off. "I don't like that Mamoru is going to America. With Usagi in high school now..." "You want to be near the princess," said Michiru, turning the heat off the soup. "To be honest, the sea has been restless for some time. It's very uneasy." Setsuna nodded. "The storms of time have been worse lately, though Serenity assures me it's nothing." Setsuna sighed. "Something is about to happen, I feel it." Michiru nodded. Setsuna sat the tea on the table as Michiru pulled the bread out of the oven and placed them on a plate. "I'm probably be over protective, over anxious, over...," "You're doing your job as a senshi," said Michiru gently. She poured the soup into a large bowl and sat it down on the table as well. Setsuna reached into the fridge and took out a salad and the dressing. "Hai," sighed Setsuna, setting down at the table. Michiru smiled and sat out the butter for the bread.

The next thing Michiru and Setsuna heard was peals of laughter as Haruka came back into the kitchen toting two small girls. "Sorry, Michiru-san!" said Chibiusa. She pouted. "I got caught too. "She was my first victim," grinned Haruka. She looked at her daughter in her other arm. "She hides too well." Setsuna laughed. "And who taught her to play hide and seek, Haruka?" Haruka thought about this and brightened, but then gave a small pout. "I taught you too well." Hotaru giggled. Haruka let down both of the girls. "Now go wash your hands for dinner," said Michiru. The two girls nodded and complied. Haruka went and washed hers in the kitchen sink. She sat down at the table across from Setsuna. "So why did you two send Chibiusa after me?" The blonde bit into a piece of bread. "I got jumped from behind." Setsuna flashed a look towards Haruka and looked to the door to the living room. "Later," she said. They both watched as Chibiusa and Hotaru walked back to the table and placed their napkins in their laps. Michiru sat down as well after taking the cookies out of the oven. "Now how about we eat Michiru's lovely dinner?" said Haruka, kissing her on the temple. "You'd better," said Michiru, raising an eyebrow. "Or no cookies."

Haruka supervised as the two girls washed and dried the plates and silverware. "Very good," she nodded. Setsuna came out of the laundry room holding folded school uniforms. "Well, the skirts came clean..." she said to Michiru, who was putting away the cups and saucers. "Good," she said closing the cabinet. "We'll bill Odango for laundry service," Haruka winked at Chibiusa, who laughed. Michiru just shook her head.

There was a knock on the front door. Haruka sat down a dishtowel and went to answer. "Mamoru-san," she greeted, and let the Prince of Earth in." "Mamo-chan," cried Chibiusa, going over and hugging the dark haired man. Mamoru nodded a greeting to Haruka, picked up Chibiusa. "I heard you got a little muddy and wet," he smiled. "45 for the clean up," joked Haruka. "And 20 for putting back up the odangos. Do you know how hard it is to get those things to point?" "Bill Usako," smirked Mamoru. He adjusted his glasses and looked at his future daughter. "I can't believe you two went jumping in mud puddles in the park in your school uniforms. Were they completely ruined?" "No," smiled Setsuna. "Just a little worse for wear on their shoes and socks," said Michiru. "Thank you," said Mamoru. "I don't know what we're going to do with you, and your parents sent us to take care of you." Chibiusa shrugged. "Usagi-chan got pulled after school by Minako and Hotaru said I could come home with her." "Ikuko-momma is worried," said the prince. "But I told her you went home with a friend today and that I was picking you up." Chibiusa bit her lip and nodded. Mamoru smiled. "It's alright, Chibiusa. You don't have too much longer here to be sad." "Nani?" said Hotaru. "You're going back?!?" Chibiusa nodded. "It's time for me to go back to the 30th century," she smiled. "I have so much to tell Momma!" "Chibiusa, why don't you and Hotaru go get your things," said Michiru. From the look on Hotaru's face, she knew the little girl was about to cry. Chibiusa nodded and jumped down from Mamoru's arms. She took Hotaru's hand and they headed for the stairs.

Haruka winced as she watched her daughter head up the stairs with the future princess. "So you leave next week to go to Massachusetts?" asked Michiru politely. Mamoru nodded. "School starts in two weeks. I have to have have time to get settled in." He laughed slightly. "And get used to not hearing Japanese." "You will have to have tell Usagi to let us know how you are doing," said Setsuna. "Harvard is a top school." Mamoru nodded. "I will." He paused. "Look after her." Haruka turned her teal eyes to the prince. "Make sure you come back to her." Michiru laid a hand on the senshi of Uranus' shoulder.

In a moment, two pair of shining eyes made their way back down the stairs. Chibiusa opened her backpack and Setsuna helped her stow away her uniform. "I'll bring the clothes to school tomorrow," said Chibiusa. Hotaru nodded and gave her best friend a hug. "Are you going to get Kenji back for what he said?" teased the senshi of destruction. Chibiusa's eyes danced as she grinned. "Of course! I'm way better than he is." Hotaru giggled as the four adults looked on in mild amusement at the two girls. Chibiusa bowed to the adults of the house. "Arrigatou Michiru-san, Haruka-san, P...Setsuna-san!" Michiru smiled. "You're quite welcome." Haruka nodded. "You came come back and see us anytime you want." Chibiusa giggled. "It's okay, Haruka-san...I'll keep your secrets." Michiru raised an eyebrow at her lover. "Ara? Secrets? What secrets do you have now?" Haruka feigned innocence. "I have no idea of what she's speaking of..." Setsuna gave a small cough that sounded like "Liar." Haruka shot the time senshi a look. Mamoru bowed to the senshi, a bemused smile on his face. "Good night," he said, taking Chibiusa's bookbag. The pink haired girl waved back to the 4 female residents of the house. Hotaru watched them head out into the pouring rain, umbrellas in hand. She closed the door with a soft click.

"I should have offered Mamoru some of the leftover cookies," said Michiru, following her lover into the living room. "I can take them with me to the shop tomorrow," teased Haruka. "I"m sure the boys would love hearts, stars, and bunnies." Hotaru giggled. "I thought I could take them to school tomorrow and share them with Maki." "Maki?" questioned Michiru, snuggling into Haruka's side. Hotaru nodded. "She just transferred in. Her dad got work here. They used to live in Shanghai. "Interesting," yawned Haruka. "Are you helping making her feel welcome?" "Hai," said Hotaru, smiling. "Me and Chibiusa..." She broke off her sentence and looked down to the floor. Setsuna came into the living room, carrying a cup of Michiru's hot chocolate. "Hotaru, why don't we go finish your homework and get ready for bed. It's getting late." Haruka nodded. "You have a science test tomorrow, don't you?" Hotaru shook her head. "Not till Thursday. "Shirota-sensei was out sick today." "Oh," said Haruka. "I guess all that work on the planets this weekend was for nothing." Hotaru giggled. "Iie, Haruka-pappa. Now all I have to do is think of everyone and I can remember the planets!" Michiru laughed and the pair of them watched Hotaru head for the stairs. Michiru gave her housemate a smile. "And I thought you didn't need any chocolate," she nodded lightly to the steaming cup in Setsuna's hand. The time senshi pursed her lips. "One can never have enough chocolate," she said mysteriously, and headed up the stairs.

"I could agree with that," said Haruka, settling down further in the couch. She felt her lover's hands inching farther and farther up her white shirt. "Oy, your hands are cold Michiru," Haruka whined softly. Michiru smiled. "But I could use your soft warm chest to get them nice and warm again," she grinned seductively. Haruka looked down to her aqua haired mate. "I could think of better things you could do with those hands," "Oh?" said Michiru. "Like what?" Haruka licked her lips. "Like getting me another cup of hot chocolate." Michiru grabbed a throw pillow and bopped Haruka lightly. "Baka." She got off the couch and headed for the kitchen when she realized she was no longer standing, but was in a sitting position in Haruka's lap. And the blonde's hands were underneath her sweater. "Haruka...your hands are freezing!" she gasped as the racer's hands teased her stomach muscles. She whispered into Michiru's ear. "Just getting you back." She let go of the senshi of Neptune. The senshi of embrace turned to her lover. "You know, you could be sleeping in the rain." Haruka looked out the window of the living room, where the rain was still coming down in cold, wet sheets of continual droplets. She shivered. "But I need my Michi to keep me warm," she pouted. Michiru looked down to her lover. She situated her body on Haruka's knees and drew the runner's lips in a locked embrace. Leaning back and smiling, she took Haruka's hand. "Come on, let's get you chocolate," she said. "Before Setsuna drinks the rest of it and she doesn't get any sleep." "Mhmmmm...," said Haruka, ambling behind her. "By the way, what did Setsuna want to talk about?" "It's nothing that can't wait till morning," said Michiru softly.

Haruka frowned at Michiru's words, knowing something was not right. But if Michiru thought it could wait..." She smiled and sat down at the kitchen counter, her hands warming on the still steaming mug. "Was that a new skirt Setsuna had earlier?" she asked, stifling another yawn. Michiru nodded. "It's a pencil pinstripe, she's taking it up for me." Haruka nodded. It was quite handy to have a seamstress in the house. Both Haruka and Michiru had Setsuna do small things for them. Between the hot chocolate and the warmth of Michiru beside her, Haruka was ready to doze off there in the kitchen. Michiru chuckled and ran her hand through Haruka's thick blonde hair. "Come on, let's get you to bed," Haruka nodded sleepily. Sleep sounded good. Sleep sounded real good with the rain still trickling down from the dark skies. Michiru turned off the kitchen light and Haruka stooped down to get the side table lamps in the living room. "I still can't believe they went mud puddle jumping," sighed Michiru. Haruka nodded drowsily. "They're just kids," she waved it off. Michiru smiled. "They did look cute though," she paused. "And happy." "And they deserve happiness," said Haruka, avoiding the squeaky step on the stair. She frowned. "Even if it will be short lived." Michiru sighed at Haruka's words. "Will we ever have complete peace?" Reaching the top of the stairs, Haruka took Michiru's hand and held it within her own. Looking into her deep blue eyes, Haruka smiled. "Someday Michiru." She kissed the hand that was embraced in her own. "Someday."

Haruka paused for a minute. "You know, I never did even use that masking tape." Michiru eyed her mate. "And what were you needed it for?" Haruka grinned. "To tape Setsuna's mouth shut." Michiru rolled her eyes and groaned at the blonde racer. "I don't want to know, I don't want to know...," She waved off Haruka and headed for the bedroom. Haruka let Michiru have the head start, before running and flopping down on the bed. Snuggling down in the pillows, Haruka watched Michiru change into her nightclothes. Within a few moments, Haruka's face was soon covered by a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. "You're not sleeping in your jeans," said Michiru, turning down the covers. Haruka trudged to the bathroom and went through her nightly routine, watching the rain trickle down the side of the bathroom room window to the swing below. Coming back into the bedroom, Haruka turned off the light and snuggled underneath the covers, wrapping her arms around Michiru's waist. The aqua haired senshi was staring out the window of the bedroom. The piercing darkness of the night sky seemed to fascinate her. Haruka watched as those eyes begin to close and Michiru elasped into a rhythmic breathing pattern. She kissed Michiru's hair, taking in the smell of soap and shampoo that always seemed to calm her. "Someday, Michiru." She sighed. "Someday." Haruka soon let the night envelop her as dark lashes closed and her mind wandered into Elysion.


End file.
